Eu Sei
by PaddySnuffles
Summary: Lily and James are ordinary wizards. They have a daughter named Carmen, a son named Nate, and Harry. Well, not so ordinary, I guess, since their eldest son is no other than TheBoyWhoLived... ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

Mr. And Mrs. Potter of Godric's Hollow were as normal as could be, thank you very much. For wizards, that is. Their youngest child was a daughter named Carmen who was three. They also had a ten-year-old son named Nathan, (Nate for short) and their eldest, Harry, was sixteen. He had just begun his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. On December 20th, the Potters were celebrating Christmas and Hanukkah with their best friends Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and their families, when something… _not_ normal happened to the people in that house….


	2. Do I know You?

**I am SOOO sorry it took so long for me to update! I had so much going on I didn't even have time to type this up! With Summer just three days away, however, I'll have loads more time to work on this! I still have to study for my finals though... runs away from study-crazy mom I shouldn't even had had (lol) time to type this much, but The power went out (ironically) in my neighbourhood, so my mom and my friend's mom are waiting for it to turn back on so they can edit this video of my friend's band playing at his school**** (He's vocal and Lead Guitarrist)****. GO **_**White Tiger**_**! His band is AWESOME! There was even this one kid who crowd surfs in the video! (you can see some random teacher trying to catch the kid in the background, lol) So, yeah. That's my ramble for the day.****Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am ever likely to own, Harry Potter or any of the original Harry Potter characters. Don't bother suing 'cause I don't have any ****so you'll just be wasting your money and time... **

A flash of white light covered Albus Dumbledore's office, stopping him mid-sentence as he read a letter from the Head of Griffindor House, Professor Minerva McGonagall. Calmly, yet with deadly speed, he reach for his wand, and when he loked up again, he saw he was no longer alone. In front of him were none others than Harry Potter, Remus "Moony" Lupin, and Sirius "Padfoot" Black. With them were two women and eight children he had never met or seen before, as well as a man and woman who looked disconcertingly like James and LilyPotter.. All was silent. You could've heard a pin drop (or, as Albus preferred to say, "you could hear a flobberworm fart").

Deciding to take the first step, Albus said cautiously and evenly, "Sirius, Harry, Remus, what do I owe the pleasure of this surprise appearance? And who are these people? I don't believe I've ever had the pleasure of making their acquaintance."

"what do you mean, Albus?" asked a tall slender woman with curly black hair, green-gray eyes, and naturally tanned skin, "You are Anthon's Godfather! How could you not know us?"

"My dear lady, I have most positevely never been granted the honour of being anyone's godfather, well, not officially, at any rate," Albus replied. Before he could say anything alse, however, the fireplace burst into flames, and Mrs Weasley's head appeared in its place.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but we would like to invite you to coe celebrate the holidays here with us," she said brightly, then, seeing Harry, she exclaimed, "Harry! How did you get there? I thought you were in the livingroom playing Card Thief with the others!"

Blinking, Harry said rudely, "Do I _know _you?"

Mrs. Weasley's head blinked a few times before stuttering a skeaky "excuse me?"

"My question was simple enough lady: _Do I know you?_ The answer to that is no, so quit me. I'm far too busy to give autographs just now."


	3. Dumbledore's Theory

**A/N: I realize ythis is a short chapter, but bear with me! I got a FLYPen for my 17****th**** birthday (yay me!) And as soon as I manage to learn how to use it properly, I'll update way more often! As always, read and review please. **

"Harry!" Lily cried, looking appalled, "this is not the way to treat someone, even if you don't know them! What's gotten into you?"

"Well, I was about to open my present, and now it's gone, and I just _know_ these people have something to do with it… so why should I be nice to them?" the boy replied childishly.

Dumbledore looked like he didn't know whether to be amused or appalled at the teen's behaviour. Turning to the fireplace once again he said, "Molly, I have a theory on what might be happening here. To test it, I will require you to go into the Grimmauld Place living room and see if Harry is there or not."

Without hesitation, Mrs. Weasley disappeared in a quiet 'poof' of green smoke, only to return moments later to the fireplace with a flabbergasted look on her face. "He's there in the living room having an argument with Hermione about her House Elf SPEW society thing! But he's also standing there in your office! How can this be? A person can't be in two places at once, can they?"

"I believe my current theory is the best way to explain this at the moment: The people currently standing in my office with me are from either an alternate universe or an alternate timeline. In a way, they are our… doppelgängers. Somehow, they were transported from wherever, and whenever, they come from, into our own time and universe. They cannot have apparated into the school, as Hogwarts has apparition wards around her. Apart from the floo network, flying a broom or walking into the school there is no known way for them to have entered the school."

"Parallel universe? Where did you come up with _that_ demented idea? Everyone knows there's no such thing. Why have you brought us here? Who are you really, and what the Hell do you want from us?" Sirius said angrily. Unlike their Sirius, Albus noted, this man had not lost his good looks: his hair was shiny and soft, not tangled or matted at all. His skin was not waxy; it rather sported a healthy tan. This other Sirius did not look like a recuperating war refugee finally gaining so weight and colour, but rather like a magazine model at the peak of health. Clearly, whoever this was dopplegänger or otherwise, he had led a _very_ different life up to this point.

"I am not trying to trick you, nor did I bring you here, Mr. Black. I suggest that we take the network to Grimmauld Place and attempt to return you to wherever it is you came from. Would that be agreeable to you?" Dumbledore replied calmly.

Hestitanting, Sirius turned to the other adults for confirmation before grudgingly accepting the invitation. With a pinch of floo powder for each, the people in the Headmaster's office were whisked off, one by one to the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix's headquarters.

**Please let me know how you like (or despise) this story and where its going…. After my rotten day I would really really appreciate it…**


	4. Dopplegängers and Christmas Dinner

**Disclaimer: No, I do **_**not**_** currently own the rights to Harry Potter, but if J.K. Rowling wants to give it to me, I'll gladly take it. No, I am not making any money off of this. If I was, I would be off for a backpacking trip through Europe at the end of the summer. Instead, I'm off to Brazil for three months to slum it with friends. (Which, frankly, is just as fun... ^_^)**

**A/N: It has been a VERY long time since I updated this, and I'm ever so sorry. Please don't kill me. *_* I tried to make it extra long to make up for the delay... *weakly* he he... =P For reference, when referring to the doppleg****ä****ngers that are doubled (Remus, Sirius, Harry), whether in narration or dialogue, I'll be referring to them by their last name, and their Canon counterparts by their first name. Also, though a fan of the Tonks/Lupin ship myself, I don't know if it'll get more than a possible cameo appearance here and there as I'm afraid I may not be able to do them justice. Yeah. Ok. Here's chapter 3! Enjoy! XD**

As he landed in the fireplace with a soft swoosh, Lupin quickly assessed his new surroundings. He was in a large drab kitchen. It was pleasantly warm, and filled with the smells of a cooking dinner. Before Dumbledore led the way, he paused at the door and asked everyone to be as quiet as possible in the hall. Though Remus was confused (and quite frankly a little unnerved) by the request, he noted that Sirius had a wary, understanding look.

They passed through a dark hallway, old, and badly cared for overall, but obviously tended to as of late. The paintings hanging from the wall were old and starting to peel, but free of dust, and most of the figures were scowling at the group, making it clear they did not approve of their presence. They passed by the entrance hall, where a very ugly umbrella stand (which suspiciously looked like a troll's foot) stood by the front door. The door was made of a dark and seemingly sturdy wood, and had so many locks on it, it would not have surprised Remus to find all kinds of existing locks had a representative on this door. A dark curtain covered the wall opposite the door, and as they passed by it, Dumbledore motioned again for silence. When they reached the other end of the hall, they came to another closed door, from which a sliver of light escaped from the bottom. Dumbledore opened the door and herded the newcomers inside.

Whatever Remus had been expecting, it had not been this. In contrast to the dark, drab hallway, the room they entered was brightly lit, with a relaxed, homey atmosphere. The smell of pine from the generously sized Christmas tree filled with mismatched ornaments filled the room. A large fireplace, holding more stockings in it than it was probably meant to, housed a merry fire. Mismatched chairs, cushions, armchairs, and sofas formed a loose semi-circle around the fire. A large mahogany table, worn but recently polished sat a little further away, with chairs of all shapes surrounding it, and enough table settings for a large dinner party.

The room's occupants were seemingly as mismatched as the furniture they used. By the fire, a clump of teens sat together, each engrossed in different activities. A girl with brown bushy hair leaned on a large fluffy cushion, reading a thick book entitled _Complex Spells for Complex Witches_. To her left sat a red haired girl writing in a book (a diary, by the looks of it). And beside her two identical boys, both red haired like the girl, played a card game. A brown haired boy was engrossed in pruning the tentacles of a bright purple plant, and light blonde haired girl read a copy of _The Quibbler_. Two boys sat in the middle, by a coffee table playing chess. One was red haired. The other was a m ore or less carbon copy of Harry. The adults in turn, were seated on the sofas and armchairs, chatting happily.

When they entered, the room went quiet. Instead of the mistrust Lupin expected, the people in the room seemed merely to look at them with an air of interested curiosity. That was odd enough of itself, Lupin pondered. How many people would be so calm at a situation like this? Perhaps it was shock, or perhaps these people had been in a similar situation before. He didn't know, and that made him more worried than a hysterical reaction would have. As he looked at the gathered group sprawled out by the fireplace, he recognised hardly any of the faces. After an uncomfortable pause Molly spoke up.

"Well, er... hello. I'm Molly Weasley. This is my husband Arthur," she pointed to a thin red-haired man, "and the ginger kids are our children, the twins are Fred and George, the one by Harry (which you know) is Ron, and our youngest is Ginny. Hermione's the one closest to the fire, Luna's the one reading the Quibbler, and Neville is the one pruning the.... whatever that is."

The mentioned teens all chorused a semi enthusiastic "hullo" before Molly continued with the introductions.

"Over here are Remus, Tonks, Alastor, Hagrid, and Sirius. And you are?"

--------------------------------------------------------

Lily, recovering from her shock at seeing the familiar yet strange faces of her friends and son, followed suit and proceeded to introduce her family and guests (as no one else seemed to be in the mood to do it).

"I'm Lily Potter. This is my husband James and our kids, Harry, Nate, and Carmen. This is Sirius, his wife, Annabel, and their kids, Anthon, Raya, Zephyr and Jaden. And last, but not least, Remus, his wife Delilah, their children, Mirah, and Theo."

Again, a chorus of greetings were heard, followed by a very pregnant pause.

"So... This has gotta be one of my top ten awkward moments, wouldn't you agree George?" Fred commented in an overly cheerful voice.

"Yup! It's a tie between this and that time when Harry –"

"So, when's dinner?" Harry interrupted the two before they could say anything else.

Harry interrupted the

"I'll go check," Molly said amusedly, a small smile gracing her lips as she exited the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a minor stampede and rather vicious fights for sitting arrangements (more centered by which foods one would sit by than who their neighbours at the dining table would be), everyone was comfortably seated with heaping plates of warm mouth-watering food in their plates. The next few minutes were quiet, as everyone concentrated on the feast set out before them. Eventually, as they grew full, people began to chat quietly with each other. Lily couldn't help but keep looking over at her son's look-alike.

He was seated between Ron and Hermione, with Neville, Luna, and that Ginny girl sitting across from the trio. The Harry she knew would rather be caught dead than be seen with the misfits this boy seemed to be so at ease with. Well, Lily had to admit, they weren't misfits. Just complete opposites of one another.

Luna was soft-spoken, with a dreamy quality that somehow also managed to give her an air of bubbly confidence. Dressed in a bright, fluffy green sweater with Christmas lights sewn in (charmed to blink merrily) , Christmas ornaments for earrings, and what appeared to be holly in her hair. She reminded Lily of a walking Christmas tree. The kind of person that clearly beat her own drum.

Neville was clumsy and shy, and seemed to be incapable to not knock over everything in sight. The words accident friendly came to mind.

Ginny was pretty, chattery, and rather... normal. Even preppy, compared to the others.

Hermione had bushy hair, and was the bookish, as the ink stains on her finger indicated. She had a bit of a bossy air about her, which demanded that you listen to what she had to say. Or else.

Ron was gangly, tall, and skinny. Not the optimal sport jock, he seemed to have the build for one overall. He had a loud voice, and by the looks of it, squabbled with Hermione constantly, as only good friends do.

Harry. This Harry looked short and skinny (but that may have been simply due to his sitting next to Ron, who towered over him even when sitting). He wore handmade clothing, a green sweater with a dragon that zoomed around the shirt every so often. Her son, on the other hand was well built. Not in a Schwarzenegger way, but he wasn't skinny like this boy. And he would never have agreed to wear anything handmade, as he always insisted on having the most expensive clothing possible. He was a hero, after all....

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Well. That's it for this chapter, but I've already started on the next one. I'm cutting right here so you guys get two updates instead of one. =) Again, I apologise for the wait, and thank anyone who still has the patience to keep on reading my story. And, though I re read twice I also apologize for any possible typos, as I typed this single handed. (My right arm being currently in a sling till the end of the week.) And I hope everyone's having a great summer. =)**


End file.
